A15 superconductors, like Nb3Sn, can be produced by different methods in the form of a wire or strip. Known methods are the so-called bronze method, the jellyroll method, as well as the powder-in-tube method. A15 superconductors, which are produced by the powder-in-tube method, have the advantage that they can have the highest critical current densities. Consequently, the superconductors produced according to the powder-in-tube method are suitable for use in highly compacted and inexpensive magnetic systems.
The high current density and the high magnetic fields generated on this account, however, lead to increasing Lorentz forces in the magnet winding. These Lorentz forces can reduce the current carrying capacity of the superconducting wire of the magnet winding and therefore limit the area of application of the powder-in-tube wire.